


Short story chapter 507

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 507, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 507

\- What are you doing, Eileen? - asked Zeref behind her.

\- It’s a war, Your Majesty. You know… - Eileen turned to see Zeref -. What are you wearing, Your Majesty?

\- Those are the clothes I was wearing when I was cursed. You don’t like them?

\- And why are you eating that?

\- Popcorn? I was keeping an eye to August’s battle. It’s very interesting. But I moved here, because of you.

\- Please, return to our base.

\- No.

\- It’s dangerous for you be here. Return to our base, Your Majesty.

\- I am the one who is dangerous here.

 

Eileen’s face changed. She was scared. Scared for a thing no one could see. Zeref smiled.

 

\- You see something interesting, Eileen? - asked Zeref.

\- Your power… That’s impossible…

\- What is impossible? My time magic?

\- No… Something more dangerous… Your Majesty… Are you a fairy or a demon?

\- I am both. Fairy and demon. And also human.

\- But… That feeling….

\- Acnologia? Our magics are too similar.

\- It only can be similar if you are…

\- Related to Acnologia? Probably.

 

Zeref turned his head to his left, and smiled.

 

\- It looks like someone just joined Crime Sorciere in their battle with August. And…

 

Zeref turned his head to his right. There was Acnologia. He seemed surprised.

 

\- Zeref? - asked Acnologia.

 

Zeref only smiled. Some tears appeared in Acnologia’s face. Eileen tried to run away, but she couldn’t move.

 

\- You won’t leave - said Zeref -. My fairy magic is time and death. And that’s what Zeref means in the fairy language.


End file.
